


Love, Lust and other Disasters!

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty fic about my two favorite people......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Lust and other Disasters!

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and this is just my imagination running wild!

Richard is frantically searching for something....running around with his head cut off, turning over pillows, looking under the sheets. Where did he put it? Dammit! He glances at the big clock hanging over the fireplace in the living room, he has 10 minutes. Where the hell is Lee? Granted, Richard had slept longer and Lee was long gone by the time he woke up, but that is pretty much standard when they are not working. Lee will get up early and let Richard sleep in, they will usually meet over late breakfast.

He pours some coffee in the country kitchen and runs his hand through his ruffled hair. He just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, he'll shower later. That is the beauty of being on the farm, whatever goes and it is a time for them to just unplug, bond and reconnect. He loves it here and cherishes each second, away from it all, the city, work and everything that comes with that. Except, his publicist scheduled this radio interview about the Hobbit today for a station in England. He had not been happy about it, but knew he should probably do it anyway. 

Carrying his mug, he walks back in the living room, scanning for the lost item. Nothing. Well, fuck, what the hell is he going to do? He puts the mug on the table and gets down on his knees, feeling the pillows and between the cushions. He lays all the way down, ignoring the protest from his back, to look under the couch, but nothing except a few of Carl's toys. He gets them out and is about to get back up when the door opens.

Lee stands in the doorway, a basket in hand with the eggs from the chicken coop and Carl trots in and gets excited when he sees his other dad on the floor, ready to play. Lee is excited for entirely different reasons. Richard's jean clad ass is in the air and he feels a jolt of pure lust hit him square in the gut. He loves that ass and how fucking beautiful it is. Richard is just a gorgeous man, but there is something about his behind that really speaks to Lee, how perfectly round each cheek is, the low dimples right above it and how strong and muscular it is. Hot damn! 

Carl barks and runs over to Richard and excitedly looks at him and skips over the floor, all his attention on the Brit. Richard can't help but smile and slowly gets up, kneeling and he reaches for the canine, petting him "sorry lad, no time for play......I'm looking for my damn phone" and he turns to Lee "any idea where I put it, love?".

Lee gives him a smile and goes in the kitchen, coming out holding the offending object in his hand "this?".

Richard jumps up and rushes over, taking it from Lee's hand "thank you, thank you....where the hell was it? I about tore the bedroom apart trying to find it" and he touches Lee's face and leans up to kiss him.

Lee kisses him back "on top of the fridge, where I think you left it, after insisting it was reasonable to eat a gallon of chocolate ice creme in bed last night".

"I was famished......it was a hard work out" and he goes pink in the cheeks and gets a blissful look on his face " but it was bloody good".

Lee throws his head back and laughs, that deep rumbling sound that still gets to Richard every damn time and he lifts an eyebrow "the sex or the ice creme?",

"Both" but then he touches Lee's behind, feeling the muscles through the sweat pants "but the sex was better.....I missed you".

"It was hot as fuck, Rich" and he cups Richard's face "I missed you too and the sex......".

Richard closes his eyes and swallows hard, feeling the first embers of arousal in the pit of his stomach and he croaks "I did too...." and they meet in a deep kiss.

*DING*

They jolt apart and Richard stares at his phone "shit.....I don't want to do this" and he leans on Lee's shoulder, sounding a bit whiny "why did I agree to do this?".

Lee hugs him "no idea, babe.....but I think something along the lines of you felt obligated, old friend of your publicist...".

"Yeah, yeah.......something like that" and he sighs "hope it is over quick".

Lee licks Richard's slightly pointed ear "me too, I'll wait on the couch for you, naked.....maybe that will speed things up".

"You bloody hell better not......." and a low moan escapes his lips, when Lee runs a big hand up Richard's thigh and lightly cups the front of his jeans. He can't help but push into Lee's hand and he feels himself go hard quickly, until his shaft is straining in the front.

"Well, if I can get some of this, it might be worth it" and he gives Richard's cock a few hard rubs through his jeans.

"Lee, please stop....." and Richard  moans when he feels Lee's fingers closing around him "ohhh...fuck........ughnn....".

They kiss again, their tongues wrapping around each other and the passion threatens to take over, when Carl barks and Richard's phone starts to ring. 

Breaking apart, Lee touches Richard's lips and whispers "to be continued" and he walks over to the door, looking at Carl "why didn't you go pee when we were out a minute ago, you duffus?". Carl wags his tails and happily goes out when the door is opened for him.

Richard sighs and picks up the phone, muffling a yelp, when Lee pinches his butt and he walks in the bedroom to take the call "helloooo....yes, I'm ready, patch me through".

 

10 minutes later:

Richard is fiddling with the sheets on the bed, picks up some of their clothes on the floor and tosses it in the hamper, listening to the radio host on the other end, asking more questions. He walks around the room, gesturing with his hand as he answers, trying not to ramble, but wondering when this bloody thing will end.

The room feels confining and he has to get more space, so he opens the door and walks back out in the living room, Lee is sitting on the couch and looks up. Richard gestures with his hand in a moving motion, trying to speed the interview along and Lee just grins and goes back to his book. Richard paces the floor and talks when needed, he wanders in the kitchen and when he comes back out, he about drops the phone.

Lee is still on the couch, but his sweat pants are pushed down around his ankles along with his underwear, his legs are apart and he is slowly touching himself. Fucking hell! He looks at Richard with heavy lidded eyes and a slight smirk, as his long fingers curl round the shaft of his cock, he moves up slowly and inhales sharply as his thumb runs over the swollen head. 

Richard swallows hard, mesmerized by the display before him and he feels lust flowing through his own veins and straight to his own cock, making it achingly hard in record time. He twitches when he sees Lee coaxing the first pearly drops of pre cum from himself, the clear fluid appearing at the slit and Lee spreading it over his tip and he moves a little faster, making himself leak even more, creating a delicious feeling. 

Lee moans low and Richard is jolted out of his trance as a voice penetrates his lust hazed brain "helloo?.....Mr. Armitage, are you still there?".

"Yeah....sorry....connection is a bit bad, I'm kind in the country side right now" and he knows he should walk out of the room, but he just can't. He has to watch Lee while he desperately tries to listen to the other end of the phone and give some eloquent answers, that at least sound half way intelligent and not like he is slowly being driven into a state of pure arousal by watching Lee jacking off on the couch. 

He has watched Lee before and it always catches him by surprise how much it turns him on and he remembers the first time he had allowed Lee to watch him. It had been a late night, after a long day on set....they were both tired, but still in need of some tension relief. Lee had suggested it and Richard has blushed a deep shade of crimson and wondered if he could even get hard. Lee had lead the way though, quickly shedding his own clothes and laid down on the bed and proceeded to touch himself. Richard had joined him nude, on the bed and found himself ready to explode within a few minutes, after seeing Lee. He had wrapped a hand around himself and was soon matching Lee's movements, moaning along with him. Lee had opened his eyes and encouraged Richard and that is all it took, he had come so hard and watched as Lee followed suit, spilling all over his own fingers, cum running down his shaft. They had both collapsed on the mattress and when Lee reached over for Richard's hand and proceeded to lick him clean, Richard had been hard again before it was over.

Richard almost jumps when he realize his own hand has made it down into his jeans somehow. He pulls his hand out like he got burned and closes his eyes and then rattles off some more incoherent shit. Lee leers at him and picks up the speed of his hand a little and when he reaches down and cups his own balls, Richard about looses it. He is so hard.

The interview wraps up and Richard practically breaks the screen to push disconnect, forgetting he was suppose to chat with his publicist after. He throws the phone on the coffee table, not caring where it lands, pushing the table out of the way and drops to his knees in front of Lee, while shoving his own jeans and underwear off his ass, sighing when his erection is let out. His big hand is on Lee's thigh almost immediately and and he grabs Lee by the hair with the other, pulling him in for an aggressive kiss, growling into his mouth "fucking hell, Lee....what are you trying to do?".

Lee kisses him back, hot and demanding and Richard wraps a hand around Lee's arm, bringing his hand up to his lips and licking off the precum. Lee watches and moans "fuck that is hot, babe" and Richard places kisses down Lee's throat and then moves down a little and locks eyes with his lover, right before he dips his head down between Lee's legs. He inhales sharply, relishing in Lee's distinct smell and feels himself go even harder before he licks his lips in anticipation of the task at hand. He kisses Lee's thigh and then pushes his legs apart a bit more before licking his sack and gently bringing a hand up to roll each ball. Lee groans and whimpers when Richard licks a wide path from the base of his throbbing cock, all the way to the tip, swirling his tongue along the ridge.

Richard hums when more pre cum hits his tongue and he takes a deep breath and swallows as much of Lee down as he can, sucking hard and creating a tight fit. Lee's fingers are in Richard's hair and he throws his head back as Richard starts to bob up and down, blowing him in earnest. Fuck it feels good and he lets Richard know with a string of profanities and grunts. Richard has very good oral skills and it doesn't take long before Lee feels his entire body coiling into tension and the tingling in his lower spine.

Lee grabs the back of Richard's neck and tugs on his hair, croaking "Rich...close....ohhh fuck....gonna shoot....." and he arches up, trying not to make Richard gag as he climaxes, coming in hot spurts with a deep growl "ohhh yeah....fuck!". Richard closes his lips tightly and swallows it all, easing up, but still stimulating Lee through his orgasm and not letting go until Lee sags against the couch.

Richard leans up and kisses him deeply, letting Lee taste himself and Lee grabs the back of Richard's head and moves them both down on the floor on the rug. He straddles Richard's hips, looking at the Brit's impressive erection, standing proudly. He remembers the first time he had seen it, after wondering and fantasizing about what Richard was packing in his pants. It had not been a disappointment.

They lock eyes, Richard's are blown wide with lust and his own hand quickly finds it's way to his cock, sighing when his fingers wrap around it, creation some of the friction he so desperately needs. Lee lays down next to him and they kiss again and he watches as Richard pleasures himself, moaning when he pulls his foreskin all the way back and exposes the sensitive head, swollen and almost looking purple. He is ready to burst and his balls are already tight. 

Lee runs a hand over Richard's thigh and wraps his hand around Richard's and they both move up and down Richard's shaft, making him even harder. Lee talks in Richard's ear "that's it, babe......touch yourself, make yourself come......I love to see you shoot your load......so hot...".

Richard increases the speed and moans deeply and a few more strokes and he is there, arching his back and closing his fist tightly, hot cum spurting out, coating his hand and Lee's, some landing on his shirt "ohhh...ohhh, shit........ohhh god". It feels so damn good and Lee praises him "fuck that was hot, Rich.....love to feel your pulsing cock".

They meet in a sloppy kiss and Richard collapses on the rug, letting out a breath "fucking hell, love.....you're going to kill me".

"No, just drain you of every ounce of body fluid you have".

Richard mumbles "I think you accomplished your mission......between yesterday and today.......I think I am completely empty.....fuck".

"I love you too" and Lee kisses him again before helping Richard out of his semen stained t-shirt and using that to clean them both up. They embrace and just lay there recovering for a few minutes. Lee nuzzles Richard's neck "so how was the interview?".

Richard groans "I really have not idea, I just bloody hope I didn't say anything stupid.....I have no memory of what was said at all, once I saw you with your dick out, my brain just short circuited, that was the end".

"Well, your publicist hasn't called and screamed at you, so that is a good sign, right?".

"I guess" and he covers his eyes "shit, I think I was suppose to stay on the line and talk work after".

"Oh well, she can email you, can't she?".

"Yes.....but I should...." and he motions for his phone.

Lee grabs it before Richard can get to it and shuts it off "you know what? Just let it be for a change......just allow yourself to be here and not be distracted".

Richard looks at him with a mixture of revelation and horror "you know you are so good for me.......I know that is what I need to do, but it is so hard.....thank you".

"Your welcome" and they exchange a soft kiss.

When they break, they look down at themselves and then at each other, breaking into laughter. They look ridiculous. Their hair is a mess, both have their pants shoved down on their legs and only Lee is wearing a shirt.

They help each other up and try to put themselves back together. Richard tosses his dirty t-shirt in the washer and finds a new one. They meet back in the living room and embrace. Richard looks up "where is Carl?".

Lee's eyes go big "fuck.....I let him out right when your interview started" and they both go over to the front door. They stand on the porch and Richard whistles and Lee calls out "Carl! Carl.....time to come home, buddy!".

They scan over the fields and see the tall alfalfa move in the distance and soon they see Carl pop out and he runs up to the porch. He gets to the steps and they about get knocked down by a very distinct smell coming from their dog.

Richard covers his nose and Lee launches into a couching fit "what the hell?".

They say in unison "skunk" and Richard groans "not again". 

Lee grabs Carl's collar, holding him at arms length and Richard tosses Lee his flip flops "I'll go get the de-skunk box".

Soon they are over by the barn, both of them more or less soaked as they attempt to bathe Carl in a mixture of tomato juice and peroxide. It is a smelly mess, but after several scrub downs, the smell is at least bearable and they march Carl back to the porch, where he shakes and gets his owners even more wet as they dry him off.

They can finally go back in the house and Carl collapses in his bed by the fire and is soon snoring. They walk in their bedroom to change out of their wet close, but Lee smirks as he is eyeing a very naked Richard. He grabs Richard's hand and pulls him towards the bathroom "how about we scrub each other down?".

Richard pretends to protest "Lee....I don't know...I'm kind of exhausted.....remember I am an old man......I ne.." and the rest is muffled out as Lee pushes him against the tile and turns on the hot water. They kiss with passion and he looks at Richard when he feels his hot, hard erection pressing against his stomach "old, huh?".

"Shut up, Grinner" and Richard plunges his tongue into Lee's mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading-jumps back in the gutter with some snacks!


End file.
